Containers for liquid can have rigid walls with a valve attached thereto or can be flexible with support provided by an additional containing member, like a cardboard box. In the latter case, the valve is usually attached to the flexible container and supported by the cardboard box.
A prior valve is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,634 wherein an outer tube component is fastened to the flexible container and an inner tube component has an aperture in its wall and moves between a closed position and an open position. A rubber band functions as an aid in keeping the two components together in the closed position. This valve functions essentially as a spigot and is not intended for dispensing from the container into a hose.
The valve of U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,864 provides for a tubular probe attached to a hose to be inserted into a probe channel of a spout. The spout is sealed with a plug. The probe fits into the channel and snaps onto the plug so the plug is pushed into the bag to permit fluid to flow from the bag through apertures in the probe. Withdrawing the probe snaps the plug back into a sealing arrangement.
Conventional valves for use in dispensing liquid to hoses have tended to have complex shapes or multiple parts. They have commonly been of relatively low quality and not sufficiently durable for large containers dispensing into large hoses. The present valve combines a simple two-component design with a shape which allows for a relatively sizeable drain to a hose. The present valve is easy to assembly, reliably seals, provides tamper indication, and can be opened and closed numerous times without reducing reliability.